poke_talefandomcom-20200213-history
PokeTale
PokeTale is a fanon series made by Bryony Bara, Aliana Akebi, Celosia Martin & Mable Richardson. There are 3 issues in the manga-series: Neutral, True Pacifist & Mass Genocide. It follows the storyline of Undertale, but with Pokemon characters. Characters *Frisk: Calem Stevenson/Serena Stevenson, a human child who fell through a barrier into the Hoenn region, a region populated by Pokemon Fusions. They represent Determination & use a revolver to battle. *Napstablook: Candice Sparks/Glaceon, a sweet, depressed Pokemon Fusion that loves fashion & doesn't like to fight. *Toriel: Diantha Dreemurr/Gardevoir, a motherly Pokemon Fusion, the abdicated queen of Hoenn, and caretaker of the Sinjoh Ruins. *Greater Dog: Iris White/Suicune, a playful energetic member of Team Magma who seeks love & attention. *Sans: Tabitha Homura/Mega Mewtwo X, a resilient Team Magma agent with a superiority complex who will defend the Hoenn royal family to the end. *Mad Dummy: Viola Teal/Absol, a freelance photographer that is Candice's snarky, intimidating cousin. *Undyne:Cynthia Shirona/Lucario, the commander of Team Magma, the organization within Hoenn that works to ensure the safety of the region's rulers. *Mettaton: Elesa Kagari/Kirlia, a successful pop star in the Hoenn region *Muffet: Jayma Stone/Aromatisse, a kindhearted member of Team Magma that doesn't want to hurt anyone. *So Sorry: Flannery Wright/Servine, a very shy fusion that is can only be battled through events. *Endogeny: Celosia Shalour/Mega Lopunny, a violent fusion with a penchant for killing anything near her. *Memoryhead, Reaper Bird & Lemon Bread: Aliana Akebi//Azelf, Mable Dias/Uxie & Bryony Bara/ Mesprit, 3 scientists who work alongside Malva. *Snowdrake's Mother: Drasna Young/Meowstic, a sweet fusion that is depressed by the loss of her daughter. Her husband Victor is a member of Team Magma & she is Diantha's closest friend. *Asgore: Maxie Dreemurr/Gallade, the supreme ruler of the Hoenn region, and ex-husband of Diantha Dreemurr. He dislikes the human race for killing his daughter, Valerie. *Papyrus: Grant Steele/Yveltal, an ex-member of Team Magma who has a crush on Brittany Homura, the daughter of Agent Tabitha Homura. *Asriel: Valerie Dreemurr/Meloetta, the deceased daughter of Maxie & Diantha Dreemurr. She has two forms: Pirouette & Aria formes. *Omega Flowey: Gardenia Merritt/Roserade, an extremely violent fusion who later primal reverts to Primal Gardenia. She is a failed clone of Princess Valerie. *Alphys: Malva Carnet/Braixen, the royal scientist of the Hoenn region & creator of Courtney, Olympia & Fantina. *Doggo: Victor Young/Meowstic, a member of Team Magma & Drasna's husband *Lesser Dog: Asriel Dreamer/Manectric, a member of Team Magma & boyfriend of Sheena. *Dogami & Dogaressa: Sheena Fabray/Espeon & Suzana Malette/Sylveon, two female members of Team Magma with a hostile air about them. *Temmie: Shelly Homura/Mega Mewtwo Y, Tabitha's kindhearted, loyal wife & Brittany's mother. She owns the Hearthome City Contest Hall. *Chara: Emma Slater, the first human child to fall into Hoenn, and adopted by the Dreemurrs. She fell ill & passed away ages before Calem/Serena's appearance. *Brittany Homura/Shiny Diancie, the teenage daughter of Agent Tabitha Homura & his wife, Shelly. *Rachel Shirona/Riolu, the infant daughter of Cynthia Shirona & Malva Carnet. *Justice: Derek Preston, a human child from the Johto region whose soul was claimed by Maxie. He uses an unloaded gun to battle & his soul is yellow. *Bravery: Keegan Harmonia, a human child from the Kanto region whose soul was claimed by Maxie. He uses tough gloves to battle & his soul is orange. *Patience: Linnea Wilson, a human child from the Unova region whose soul was claimed by Maxie. She uses a toy knife to battle & her soul is aqua. *Perseverance: Kali Collier, a human child from the Alola region whose soul was claimed by Maxie. She uses Mega Glasses to battle, and her soul is purple. *Integrity: Mellie Matsubusa, a human child from the Kalos region whose soul was claimed by Maxie. She uses a Mega Stickpin to battle, & her soul is dark blue. *Kindness: Katelyn Reina, a human child from the Sinnoh region whose soul was claimed by Maxie. She uses a heart-shaped locket to battle, & her soul is green. *Annoying Dog/Toby Dog: Roxanne Williams/Eevee, a playful energetic fusion that aspires to be a member of Team Magma. *W.D. Gaster: Colress Achroma/Jolteon, the former royal scientist of Hoenn, before Malva Carnet. *Nice Cream Guy: Carley Lancaster/Pignite, a Casteliacone specialist in Lavaridge Town. *RG01 & RG02: Megan Wild/Vaporeon & Sabrina Berlitz/Leafeon, two members of Team Magma involved in an intimate relationship.